


Nerd

by DaydreamingFangirl



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Cute, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 04:05:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3636015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaydreamingFangirl/pseuds/DaydreamingFangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on Criminal Minds' episode 9x7 "Gatekeeper", the scene where Reid goes on an adorable rant of statistics.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nerd

I shook my head, sighing quietly as I look at the photos of the men who were killed and finding myself tuning out what Penelope was saying.

"-worked as a counsellor at a local boys home, and Scott Delfino worked for Dynamo Industries, which is an international pharmaceutical firm." She continued.

"So basically these men had really nothing in common." I murmured, going through the files.

"Besides gender, (Y/N)'s right, the victimology varies. He doesn't care about age or race." JJ agreed.

"He blends in and is most likely unassuming." Rossi added, sighing.

"Yet he has no problem taking down a 6'5", 260-pound man. Maxford was a former football all-American." Morgan rubbed his head gently, putting his file on the table.

"Which probably rules out my unsub as a woman who hates men theory." Blake nodded slowly, looking up at our team.

"True, but hatred of men might not be far off." Rossi assured her.

"For someone else or the unsub himself?" Blake questioned.

"Strangulation is usually a more personal type of killing, he seems to want to feel the life leave his victims' bodies." I told her, brushing my hair out of my eyes.

"It's too early to tell which. If the unsub does feel stripped of his own identity, he could be trying to make these men appear the same way." Derek reminded us.

"He could be recognizing in his victims a behavioural trait consisted with the object of his rage that triggers him to kill." Spencer piped up, shifting in his seat. I smiled at him from across the table, him fully knowing I enjoyed hearing him speak professionally or about statistics.

"We need to determine where he's finding his victims." Hotch told the team, crossing his arms across his chest.

"Geographically speaking," Spencer started, flashing a sort of smirk at me "none of the victims live near one another, but they were all killed downtown, which is where the unsub likes to operate."

"That fits with where Maxford works, but not with the other two victims." Blake said, turning a page over in the file.

"His area of control, while relatively small, includes a number of residential and commercial buildings. Factoring in a 3-mile radius in a city with a population of 636,479 over 48.28 miles, we're looking at approximately 39,549.23 people living in his comfort zone." Reid continued, his eyes darting slightly from in front of him as he recalled the information.

I smiled, watching his little mouth twitch into a smile at the statistics and how he seemed to straighten his posture when he talked, as if attempting to get everyone's attention while at the same time, keeping his voice somewhat low to keep the attention from fully being on him.

Derek smirked slightly, glancing at me and everyone else. "How many of them male?"

"18,944.8" Reid answered without hesitation, glancing up at me and grinning.

I laughed a little, nudging his leg with my foot under the table as Hotch talked to Garcia. Everyone then moved back to their seats on the jet, getting comfortable for the rest of the flight.

"You're such a nerd." I smirked at Reid as Rossi got up from his seat next to Spencer.

Spencer blushed a little, smiling and his eyes darting away from mine. "I-I guess so."

"It's a good thing." I assured him. "You're an incredibly cute nerd." I winked.

He chuckled a little. "Well..as long as you think so, then I'm alright with it."


End file.
